Kenjiro Shirogane
Kenjiro shirogane (小椿 仙太郎, Shirogane Kenjiro) is the 3rd seat acting lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13. He constantly argues with other seat menbers. 'Appearance' Kenjiro stands at the average height for a Japanese male, that being roughly 174 cm give or take a few centimeters. He has a sturdy body with a nicely defined muscle tone that had developed during his time in Rukongai though his muscles are not so large as to interfere too much with speed and mobility. He has an oddity for a samurai hair style to be sure, Kenjiro's hair is a dark purple tan color that matches his brown eyes quite well. Kenjiro wears the light purple Shinigami attire with little complaint and almost no alterations.. Kenjiro wears his Zanpakuto securely on his left hip. 'Personality' Kenjiro has a high sense of justice, he wants to create the perfect world for his little sister and doing so requires him to stop actions he deems as harmful to the world overall. He follows orders and rules set before him even if he might not particularly agree with them for he knows in the end they are all to mold the world into a better place though if orders and rules are placed before him that he deems a threat to his sister he would not hesitate to refuse them. Kenjiro is normally a short tempered man with an aggressive vocabulary but he treats his sister entirely different, some might even think he had a different personality entirely. He treats his sister with kindness and respect, always aiming to please. He also has a tendency to protect her, overly so, to the point where he tries to keep her safe from the simplest of things. 'History' Born into a family that owned an inn Kenjiro was an only child. Life was tough but enjoyable, the family was poor but they managed to get by and live life comfortably. Due to being an only child Kenjiro was showered with affection and was the center of attention of his family. As he grew older he began to assist in the family business in any way he could. At the age of sixteen his sister was born, at first he showed a hint of resentment for the newcomer for all of the attention and love seemed to shift from him to her but it didn't take long for Kenjiro to get over this and grow attached to the little bundle of joy. Two years passed and Kenjiro continued to assist with the family business as well as look after his little sister. An unfortunate turn of events took place though when a few punks had decided it would be a great idea to set the inn on fire. In the rush to escape Karin was left behind, realizing this Kenjiro ran back into the inn after her. Frantically looking for Karin, Kenjiro carelessly moves around and wasn't paying close attention which ultimately led to his death as part of the roof collapsed onto him. Karin also perished in this fire, her life lost due to her brother's inability to locate her in time. Kenjiro awoke in a strange place, he couldn't recall much of anything. He knew who he was but lacked the where, how, why, and when. What he saw nearby puzzled him, there was a small child no more than two years of age and no one nearby to claim her. He was unable to bring himself to leave the young girl after feeling a strange yet familiar attachment to her. He took her and spent time trying to find who she might belong to, unable to do so he decided he would care for the child. Life was difficult in Rukongai, especially with a small child to take care of. Kenjiro did all he could to support himself and the young girl. Somehow he could remember a name and it seemed to fit the girl so he began calling her Karin. Due to the relatively poor state of the section of Rukongai they resided, punks, gangs, and overall thugs were a constant threat to both the pair's livelihood as well as them individually. On more than a few occasions Kenjiro would find people harassing Karin and they would quickly learn such an act had repercussions. Life was certainly hard and it failed to get better as time passed. Eventually Kenjiro caught wind of something called the Academy, a place where people with spiritual energy, or hunger rather, went to train and become warriors called Shinigami. Wanting a better life for Karin, Kenjiro went to the Academy and brought her along, thinking he could keep her safe with him. Unfortunately she would only be able to enter if she was also going to join, the thought did not sit well with Kenjiro but it was clear she had a semblance of power and though reluctant he did not stop her from joining. Kenjiro had a rather normal Academy life, he did moderately well in all his classes though he took an instinctive liking to the arts of Hakuda and Hohou. His sister, though he took the role more like father while they resided in Rukongai, was constantly on his mind, he was always worried especially when they did not share the same class. In the end they both graduated much to Kenjiro's relief. He was relieved even more so when Karin was placed into the Fourth Division, a place known not to be very combat heavy as they focused in healing others rather than killing them. Kenjiro joined the 13 Division, a place to uphold the rules, a place where he could ensure things remained as safe as possible for his little sister by dealing with anything that would upset the balance and cause her danger.